The Ponyville Way
by Flutterash
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is a new addition to the Ponyville community. She's having trouble to adjust to the new lifestyle. And when she remembers a certain very important detail, one of her newly acquired friends is happy to help her...


The warm summer evening was spent by Twilight Sparkle reading while sitting at one of the library's tables. The heat was a relevant issue, as most ponies in Ponyville were drenched in sweat from the scorching sun. Fortunately there was the certainty of upcoming rainy days. After all, there were just so much clouds around to rely on, and they should be used sparingly.

The small town had an equally small weather team, that worked diligently in order to provide the adequate climate for the population. Back in Canterlot, she had never really cast so much as the occasional curious glance towards the pegasi carrying the clouds around. The bustling Equestrian metropoli didn't have a weather team, as much as it did have weather squadrons, assigned to several sectors, some of which were as big as Ponyville itself. The Princess sometimes oversaw their performance.

Twilight lifted her head from the heavy tome that was claiming her attention at that time and looked out of the window, where the light of the sun falling on the horizon was casting an orange glow that fell on the floor. She looked to one side and saw Spike perched atop of a ladder, organizing books on a top shelf. She couldn't see his face, but she noticed the baby dragon's tiredness. Turning her head, she checked the hour in a near wall clock; it was well past five. She passed a hoof over her eyes and called out to Spike.

"Spike, let's take a break and go out to drink something!"

"I'll take you on that!" answered Spike, putting a book in his place before almost sliding down the ladder and rushing next to Twilight, beaming. She levitated her saddlebags from the next table, checking the money she had, and then loaded them on her back before Spike followed suit. The pair went out of the Library. Some ponies were walking around, but no one that the pair still knew well. There were a couple of friendly waves, though.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy: such were the names of the ponies that had caused Twilight and Spike recent relocation, and besides some of Applejack's family, they didn't know anypony else in Ponyville yet. They knew where to drink some delicious lemonade, though, and so Twilight headed over there at a brisk pace. After a couple of false turns, they finally made it to the small business, consistent of a group of tables scattered in the porch of a small one story house that doubled as the business. Only one of the other tables was occupied by the mailmare, Derpy Hooves, who they already knew via the packages she had delivered -or tried to deliver- to the library, including many of Twilight and Spike's smaller belongings. Fortunately, the tree which housed their new home was a pretty sturdy one, surviving both Rainbow Dash's and Derpy's crashes. The blonde pegasus had an eye affliction about which Twilight hadn't asked yet, electing to wait some more. Derpy looked at them and smiled, waving happily before going back to sipping at her juice. They answered her greeting. The waiter of the establishment, a brown coated stallion with a mane of a darker shade, came towards them.

"Welcome to The Juice Bar, home of Ponyville's more exotic frutal mixes. What would you like today?" asked the stallion in a very courteous but at the same time relaxed manner, smiling at them.

"I'd like strawberry with a hint of lemon, please," asked Twilight, returning the smile.

"Got that. And you?" he turned to look at Spike.

"I'll be fine with a old plain lemonade. Extra ice."

"Very well. Your juices will be here shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable." He trotted away, crossing the door. Behind Spike, Derpy finished her juice, left some bits on the table and trotted over to their table.

"Good evening!" chirped the pegasus, making Spike jump from his chair. He turned towards her with an annoyed look.

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry! Spike's your name, right? I only wanted to greet you, not scare you."

Derpy smiled broadly. Spike grunted but nodded his head. "Yeah, whatever."

"Hello, Derpy, having a good day today?" asked Twilight, returning her smile at her.

"Yes, I'm loving it today. I'd just wish the weather team hurried up with those clouds." She looked towards the sky, or at least that's what Twilight thought, with both her eyes pointing in different directions. "I hope for some rain soon; I don't like carrying the letters around with those burning rays falling on me! Well, I gotta go home now, Dinky's waiting. See you!" The pegasus then rapidly took flight, forcing Twilight and Spike to hold their table lest it flipped over.

"I still think ponies in this town are crazy. Well, not all, but quite a few..."

"Well, it's not like you got around that much in Canterlot, did you, Twilight?"

The unicorn glared to her assistant just when the waiter arrived with their order, placing the glasses in front of them. "Enjoy yourselves, please."

Twilight locked the straw between her lips and took a sip out of her juice, feeling the sweet flavor with a lingering touch of bitterness rousing her taste.

"Still, this is quite charming. The ponies are very likable, it is quite easy to get anywhere, and very quiet and calm. The rush of the court sometimes was unbearable."

"Yeah, I know that. You yapped about it to me practically everyday," answered Spike, enjoying his lemonade.

"Well, it was." Twilight looked at her glass, seeing it half-full and she arched a brow, feeling a drop of sweat slipping across her forehead. "What doesn't change is the unbearable heat, though. It's the same overloaded sum-" she abruptly stopped mid-sentence, biting her lip. "-mer...," concluded the unicorn, her eyes suddenly snapping open along with her mouth. The dragon sitting across her took notice.

"It's something wrong, Twilight?"

She looked at him, and then shook her head, affecting a cough. "It's nothing Spike, I just remembered something I'll take care of later."

"Anything you need?" asked Spike, finishing his lemonade in a shot. She shook her head, slurping the rest of her drink.

"It's ok, Spike. Let's go back to the library, you can rest now."

Twilight paid, and the pair returned to their new home just as the sun was hiding behind the mountains, with Twilight's mind working full gear during the walk and still when back into the tree.

Half an hour later she thumped her head against the table; a calendar lay in front of her. The sound caused Spike to pop out from the kitchen's "It's something wrong, Twilight?"

"Yeah..." She lifted her head and stood on her four legs, turning back to the dragon.

"Hey, Spike, watch over the library, I'm going out for a while."

"Huh, where are you going? Dinner's almost ready."

"Never mind that, just stay here, please. I'll be back soon."

Twilight trotted out of the library, leaving the baby dragon looking at it in confusion. She continued at the same pace, covering the distance between her home and one of her friend's.

Carrousel Boutique stood in front of her, covered by the darkness of night, only being recognizable by the lights that from both out and inside revealed its form, indicating its occupant was hard at work. Twilight approached the door and knocked firmly three times. After what was about two minutes of waiting, she heard hoofsteps coming and the door opening.

"I apologize for the delay, I... Oh, Twilight! How wonderful to see you here, darling! Please, come on, do not stay out in the icy night."

Rarity beckoned her friend inside, invitation that Twilight eagerly accepted, entering her friend's house. The white unicorn's main floor was similar to that of the library, only featuring ponyquins, sewing machines and al kinds of clothes crafting instruments instead of bookshelves. The fashionista conducted herself with flair, maintaining a rhythm to her walk even though Twilight was the only other pony with her.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?"

"Yes, that'd be lovely, Rarity," answered Twilight, smiling. She followed the white unicorn at her signal, entering the kitchen, which was as properly organized, in stark contrast to the work room. Rarity set to prepare the infusion while Twilight sat at one stool next to a small table.

"What do I owe to this wonderful visit, Twilight?" asked Rarity without taking her eyes apart from the water on the stove. Twilight was caught off-track with the question, and she felt the warmth on her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but only a vague babbling came out.

"I'm sorry, dear, what was that?" Rarity turned to look briefly at Twilight, when her serene expression turned into an alarmed one. "Celestia, darling, you're awfully red. Are you sick?" She waltzed over to Twilight's side, pressing a hoof against her forehead and then letting out a relieved sigh. "You don't seem to be affected with anything." She turned back her attention to the already boiling water, turning the stove off and pouring the hot drinks, levitating two cups to the table. She sat in front of her recently acquired friend.

"What is it?"

Twilight looked into the cup, being able to see her reflection looking back at her with reddened cheeks. She slowly lifted her head, looking into the other unicorn's deep blue eyes. She gulped.

"I... I'm new in Ponyville..."

"Yes, darling, I know." Rarity looked at her friend with the concern written on her face. "It's there something bothering you? Something that you don't understand yet?"

"Well... heat is almost upon us," said Twilight quickly, avoiding Rarity's gaze. The white mare's eyes gleamed and she grinned, affecting a lady like laugh.

"Oh, that is your concern darling? If I may ask, how it is managed in Canterlot?"

Twilight turned her head slowly to look at her friend again. "Well, in the castle there is generally a rule of being apart from the stallions when the estrus is coming, unless the mare desires to bear foal or has her own special somepony. During those days, contact between stallions and mares are preferably avoided. Of course there are supporting spells for those situations, but those tend to fail with amazing regularity."

Rarity had listened to her intently. "I see."

She sipped daintily from her cup, savouring the beverage, before looking at Twilight with a smirk on her face. "The time of estrus is Ponyville is quite similar to the last points you described. Unattached stallions generally look for their own business during those days. If a mare already has a partner, she will stay with that partner for the duration of her cycle; whether they want or not to have a foal is their choice. There is also a designated zone near Ponyville for mares that have no such pony, but desire to procreate. In that place, interested stallions may visit them in the corresponding dates and settle an agreement towards that end, including their decision over the foal. Generally there are no problems, though. Some other mares elect to isolate themselves, wary of any kind of association or simply lacking the desire of bearing foals. And finally, there are some mares who seek... alternatives... to relieve their heat."

Twilight tilted her head to one side, looking at Rarity curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What I want to say, is that there are mares who think coming into heat doesn't have to necessarily mean either having to be with an stallion, and most likely bear foal, or lock yourself into chastity. Not that there is anything wrong with that choice. Others, such as me, believe that we can enjoy the physical pleasures of these activities without any commitment, with other mares."

Rarity threw a warm look towards Twilight, while the lavender unicorn felt herself heating up at Rarity's words. Suddenly she was aware of the whole picture of Rarity's body standing in front of her. Even though her cycle had not kicked in yet, she found herself sweeping her friend with the eyes, despite her uneasiness. Such an obvious checking up was not lost in her friend, who chuckled.

"Oh, darling, no one had looked at me like that in a long time. I must say I didn't expect that of you, though I suppose it's true the silent ones are the raunchier."

"No, no, me...," stammered Twilight, her grammar slipping alongside her fleeting mind. Rarity simply shook a hoof.

"Do calm down, darling. I was only teasing you. But yes, that is one way in which we regulate ourselves in here. I understand there is a set of preconceptions among certains sectors of the Canterlot population, even though I know it's not an infrequent occurrence by any means. Well, here in Ponyville we skipped that completely and simply settled systems that do not hurt anypony. Why, from these "rolls in the hay" if you pardon the crude expression, several happy couples have arisen."

Rarity spoke calmly and matter-of-factly, while Twilight could do naught but stare at her. She lifted a hoof and closed the lavender unicorn's mouth gently, smiling at her.

"Maybe your tea would help a little bit?" suggested Rarity, looking at her. Twilight nodded, and took a sip from her cup, then another and another one until she finally put down her empty cup, letting out a large sigh.

"I don't have any experience in this. I always used the neutralizing spells and avoided these kind of situations. I thought they were as bothersome and having friends, only a distraction I could do without. But now that you have mentioned it... Well, now I think about how much fun has been being with my new best friends and I can't help wondering..."

She looked straight at Rarity's eyes. "How it would feel."

Rarity swatted her mane back with a hoof, looking at her friend with a warm smile.

"If you'd like to experiment, darling, I could help you."

Twilight felt the blood rush to her cheeks once again, and was convinced that if it carried on like that, she would soon explode from the inside.


End file.
